Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a motor has a stator arranged on an inner circumferential surface of a housing, and a rotor arranged in the center of a stator. The rotor is configured to transfer power to the outside by rotating according to an electromagnetic interaction with the stator.
For example, in a brake system of a vehicle, a gear is rotated by rotation of a motor, and a master cylinder is pressurized, and thus a brake is operated.
However, there is a problem in that, when a gear box is separately assembled on the motor, assembling becomes complicated, and the number of components, for example a fastening component, is increased, and thus manufacturing costs are increased.
Also, there is a problem in that a clearance is generated between the gear and a rotating shaft of the motor at the time of assembling and thus reliability is deteriorated.